movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons: The Amazing Wilderness Adventure
Nicktoons: The Amazing Wilderness Adventure is a American Computer-Animated Science Fiction Comedy Film produced by Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies. It will be released in August 9, 2021. Summary Plot Nine minutes after the events of the first film, inventor Spongebob Squarepants and his friends celebrate their success of saving the world from the food storm created by the "Spongebob SquarePants Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Animal Replicator" (SSDSMDAR), but this has left their island home town of Swallow Falls covered in food. Super-Inventor Tazzie D. the Tasmanian Devil, the CEO of Wild Corp and Spongebobt's Childhood idol, offers his company's services to clean the island and helps to relocate the population to nearby San Franjose, California. Tazzie also invites Spongebob to work at Wild Corp. During his short tenure at Wild Corp for 6 months, Spongebob attempts to become a Thinkuanaut, only to humiliate himself during his presentation. Tazzie D. shows Spongebob that the island is flourishing with sentient animal created by the SSDSMDAR in the form of realistic cartoon animals (cartoonimals), and that some are trying to swim from the island, potentially threatening the world. Tazzie tells him he needs to travel to the island, find the SSDSMDAR, and insert a special USB device into it to destroy it to end the threat. Though the mission is meant to be classified, Spongebob invites his friends to help: His Best Friend Patrick Star; The Teenage Robot Girl Jenny Wakeman (Her Raggedy Android Form); The Irken Alien Invader Zim; The Ghost Boy Danny Phantom; Sneakers, A Exploring Torch Key Raccoon who has Swifti the Ring-Tailed Possum in her Backpack; and the Tigre Superhero, Manny Rivera/El Tigre. He also grudgingly accepts the help of Mr. Krabs, who takes them to the Island by his fishing boat. When Tazzie learns that Flint is not alone, he and his assistant Willica, the Light-Blueish-Purple Wallaby Joey soon follow along with several Wild Corp Employees. While Mr. Krabs stays with the Boat, Spongebob and his Friends work their way through the forest-like environment that now covers The Woodland Falls and encounter the numerous forms of cartoonimals, including a Bright Blue Rabbit they call "Boingy". Tazzie arrives shortly, offering to help Spongebob and Patrick. Jenny becomes suspicious of Tazzie's motives, as his claims that the cartoonimals are dangerous do not align with what they have observed already. Spongebob and Patrick refuses to accept Jenny's statements, resulting in a heartbreaking argument between the couple and she and the rest of Spongebob's friends leave on their own, eventually getting captured by the Wild Corp Employees after discovering Wild Corp's antagonism. Spongebob, Patrick, Willica and Tazzie track down and locate the SSDSMDAR. As Spongebob is about to insert the USB device, the sentient machine creates a baby Squirrel, showing Spongebob its newfound love of creating cartoonimals, and that it has changed. Spongebob and patrick recognizes the mistake he almost made, as the machine, which attached itself to the island's ecosystem and altered it in the process, is acting as a brain to all the cartoonimals on theIisland, and it is not dangerous to them in any way. They refuses to use the USB device, but Tazzie D. forces his hand, and with the device, is able to seize control of the SSDSMDAR. Tazzie announces his plan to use it to create more cartoonimals, and with those and the ones being captured on the island as they speak, he will make food bars out of them. Patrick hugs Spongebob very sadly, Spongebob jumps down into a river until Tazzie knocks Patrick, where he is rescued by the Squirrels and reunites with Mr. Krabs. Without the SSDSMDAR, they find that the existing cartoonimals on the island are unable to produce new cartoonimals and flourish. As Spongebob and Patrick offers his condolences to the endangered cartoonimals, he is surprised to discover that the cartoonimals, having watched footage of Spongebob inventing the SSDSMDAR, have begun to worship him as their creator. Inspired, Spongebob and Patrick vows to get his machine back with the help of Boingy and the rest of the cartoonimals. Mr. Krabs helps Spongebob, Patrick and Boingy sneak into the Wild Corp base. As Boingy frees the cartoonimals, Spongebob and Patrick challenges Tazzie to turn over the SSDSMDAR, but Tazzie threatens to use his friends in his Food Bar Processing Machine. Spongebob and Patrick is able to use his inventions to beat Tazzie and free their friends, along with Willica's help after Tazzie shows how little respect he has for her. Twice does Tazzie's protective orange vest fall into a grinder; the first time flings him towards the exit, and the second time is after he is devoured violently by a Brown Bear. Later, Spongebob returns the SSDSMDAR to the rock candy mountain where he found it, and successfully reactivates it. Doing this allows the machine to continue being sentient, and create cartoonimals at its own will. The continue cartoonimals flourish naturally. Spongebob reconciles with Patrick, Jenny and Mr. Krabs, who lets him try out fishing for the first time. It is shown during the credits that the residents of Chewandswallow return to their proper homes, adapting to the altered ecosystem and happily continuing their lives. The SSDSMDAR still continues its love of cartoonimal production, as they continue to flourish with the humans. In a mid-credit scene, Willica develops a best friend on Sneakers, attempting to ask her out on a play date. Cast Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants and Gary the Snail Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs Kathy Najimy as Sneakers the Torch Key Raccoon Amy Adams as Swifti the Ring-Tailed Possum Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/X-J9 David Kaurman '''as Danny Phantom '''Richard Steven Horvitz as Invader Zim Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre Category:G-rated films Category:Animation Category:Animated movies Category:Movies Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:August 2021 Releases